Winding and Grinding
by half-human
Summary: two heart broken women want to forget their troubles and have fun this New Years…CallieAddie friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Winding and Grinding

Author: Half-Human

Summary: two heart broken women want to forget their troubles and have fun this New Years…Callie/Addie friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own "I want to f---/love you" by Akon and Snoop Dogg. ;p

Author's Note: OK, I really really tried to update my other fics and I also have a huge chunk of an xmas fic but writer's block…enough said, ;( . Anywayz, this was a fun piece to write. Please R/R :D

-8-8-8-

"Ok, shifts over, right?" Callie asked, dressed in a black dress and carrying a small Louis Vuitton bag. She had her hair in curls and her lips where sparkling. Addie nodded and eyed her friend.

"And where are you off to?" she asked, adjusting her glasses, making sure she was seeing clearly.

"Alllriight!" Callie grinned. "It's New Year's Eve, we're both single, work is done, you _know_ we're going to party!" Callie started backing her "thing up" on Addie.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on, no Callie. I can't. I.."

"No excuses, we are going to get soooo buzzed tonight and if we're lucky, maybe we'll get some ass. Just maybe," she said seriously until she broke out laughing. "Come on, you need this. We need this. This hospital...UUh! Out with the old, in with the new. We need to haul in the New Year with a bang!" Addie looked at her friend and smiled.

"Callie, I don't know. You and I both know that we of aren't in the best of places at the moment. I'm fresh out of a divorce, I've been over emotional…I feel it maybe too—"

"Addison. Look, I'm in deeper than you. George, he still hasn't addressed the whole Mark situation. You. You are at least done with Derek…no?" Callie asked, trying to comprehend what her friend was thinking about. Addie remained silent.

"Yeah. Yeah I am," she finally said reluctantly.

"Yes, and there's no strings attached. Tonight's about fun Addison. Fun and no strings attached. So?"

"Alright...alright. I'm up for it."

"Ok. Good. This is good Addison." Callie grinned. "Well, we're heading to your place because scrubs, they aren't cute...besides, I don't want to attract _all_ the guys. You need some ass too." Addie laughed out loud.

"I guess I do."

-8-8-8-

"I see you winding and grinding up on that pole, I know you see-"

"Callie!" Addie yelled, interrupting a singing Callie who really was rubbing up on one of her bed's poles. The two were in Addie's hotel suite; the one she had went to upon leaving Derek. "Please Callie, that pole has been through a lot."

"Has it really?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Addie shook her head and laughed.

"That's for me to know...Ok. Look, what do you think?" Addie extended her arms and turned around. She was wearing a long brown dress with her back out.

"Woman, we want to have fun. No formal dresses. I have a butt, I show off my butt. You have legs-- I want to see legs. Go change!" Addie pouted her lips and slipped into her closet again. After a few minutes she came out. She was wearing a short black skirt and rocking a green tank top. She wore black Manolo Blahniks and held a small beige Gucci.

"Callie, I feel like--"

"Like someone who's definitely getting lucky tonight!" Callie completed but noticed Addie's frown. "Ok, maybe not lucky, but like a girl who's going to have fun. You look hot Addison. Come on. I'm joking about ending up in some guy's apartment tomorrow, but still. We have to have fun. Let's head out." Addison grabbed her coat and her cell before following Callie.

"We are going to rock it Addison. I found this nice spot, away from that Emerald City crap...its going to be great," Callie said overly happy. Addie wondered if her friend had sneaked in a few drinks already.

"This is going to be a night," Addie murmured as Callie began singing again.

"I see you winding and grinding up on that pole..."

"Callie?" Addison interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Please don't 'back that thing up' on me again," Addison said, trying to contain her laughter and hoping she got the lingo down as much as possible.

"Gotcha!" Callie laughed out loud as they walked toward the elevator. "But your going to regret it."

-8-8-8-

A/N: ok, please Read and Review--It would be awesome :D :

Just a warning, my Addek heart can't help it, there's probably going to be some Addek, but I'm still thinking about it…;p

Oh, and I love Addie/Callie friendship :D. wooot woot!

-8-8-8-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Winding and Grinding

Author: Half-Human

Summary: two heart broken women want to forget their troubles and have fun this New Years…Callie/Addie friendship. …Addek, implied calmalley

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own "I want to f---/love you" by Akon and Snoop Dogg. ;p "Temperature" by Sean Paul, also, not mine ;p

Author's Note: OK, so here's part two, I couldn't resist some Addek, although I can't promise happy addek ;p Sorry for the long wait :D

-8-8-8-

"Now this. This is what I'm talking about," Callie grinned as she stepped foot in the club she found. The music was pounding, and Addie could feel the vibrations of the base from the floor and the walls around her. Above them, there were lounge chairs and a small bar. The floor they were on had a bar too, but the dance floor was packed and getting passed the dancers was a mission in itself.

"Callie, Callie!" Addie yelled into Callie's ear.

"What's up?" Callie asked leaning into her friend and checking out the dancers.

"Let's head up stairs, its much more calmer." Callie stopped. She placed both hands on Addie's shoulders.

"Kidding right? We are so getting to that bar," she pointed at the crowd, "and that means we're going in that crowd and we are going to shake what our momma's gave us. Got it?" Addie just laughed, still getting used to Callie and her random phrases.

"Ok. Fine."

"Good, lets go. I've spotted my man. Go, get one."

"Get one?" Addie asked with her "seriously" face.

"Addie, you can get any guy here you want, its a matter of picking and grabbing."

"Callie, have you had any..." Addie made a gesture of downing a drink.

"Addie, I've known you for only a few weeks and you know me so well."

"Callie..." Addie shook her head. There was no point in pointing out that anyone could tell Callie was a little tipsy. Callie yanked Addie into the crowd and pointed.

"That guy, the spiky-haired one. He definitely eyed you." Addie followed Callie's finger. The guy was definitely checking her out, but something was off.

"Callie, he's too young."

"Are you serious? Didn't you tell me you shared a 'moment' with Alex? He's young, he's-"

"Hey hey hey, I told you not to mention that again!" Addie whispered fiercely.

"I know I know, don't worry. All I'm saying is that you have it going on. Don't worry. We're here to have fun. Rules, for tonight, don't exist." Addie looked around. Those in the crowd were real energetic. There was all kinds of music playing, music Addie wasn't used to listening to. She hadn't been to a dance club in years. Years. She turned to Callie again, worry etched on her face.

"Callie. Look at me. I'm wearing a short skirt, probably look like some hooker, and all these guys...I think I may be too ol--"

"Don't say it! Don't you say it Addison. I don't want to hear the 'O' word come out of your mouth. You look hot and need to have fun. Go! Run off, you're dampening my game. People are going to think we're lesbians." Callie shook her head and then started moving her body to the playing song. She disappeared into the crowd. Addie just laughed and decided to follow her friend's advice.

"Alright, rules don't exist," Addie mumbled to herself as she delved into the throng of dancers.

-8-8-8-

Addie walked right up to the spiky-haired guy and he immediately started dancing with her. He put a hand on her waist and when the music picked up he got real close. She wasn't used to the music, but looking around and tried to imitate what those around here where doing. It looked like some form of massive orgy. Spiky was real nice though, he wasn't so aggressive like the other guys around her.

The two danced until Spiky turned Addie right into the arms of another guy. The new guy was considerably shorter than Addie and she felt weird because his eyes were obviously focused on her cleavage. She waited until she spotted another guy and quickly left Shorty.

This time she found herself in the arms of a very handsome man. He was taller than Addie, which were points in her book already. He had dark skin and hair and smiled as he danced with her. He also looked older than Shorty or Spiky so she felt much more comfortable around him. As the music changed to an upbeat reggae song, Addie noticed that people were definitely on top of each other.

"Do you want a drink?" Dark-n-Handsome asked, aware that Addison seemed unsettled by the close-proximity dancing.

"Yes. Please," she answered, taking in the view before her. She was led past the group of dancers and noticed Callie, swinging her arms in the air. She was sandwiched in between two guys.

"I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm!" Callie sung. Addison hadn't 'partied' in ages. She sat on the stool at the bar, took a deep breath, and ordered her usual cosmo.

-8-8-8-

Three cosmos and a dirty martini later, Addison got up off her stool and went freely into the crowd of dancers. Dark-n-Handsome followed her but he was lured away by some crazy brunette (surprisingly not Callie). For the first time in _years_ Addison felt at ease. She was dancing with strangers and actually found herself "grinding" with men she'd usually never bothered to look at.

-8-8-8-

Lost in the rhythm o f the song playing and dancing up against a man Addie felt an insistent tapping on her shoulder.

'Guy number...13,' Addie thought to herself, not really sure how many men she'd dance with. Turning to see her next man she suddenly froze. Although quite tipsy Addison suddenly found herself fully aware of her surroundings. She stared at the person before her with a goofy smile of amazement.

"Derek?" she asked, shaking her head, alcohol whizzing through her system. "No. No. No," she spat, poking Derek's chest with every 'no' she spoke. "Derek, you caaan't be here. I mean, what kind of luck do I have?" She said, completely astonished. Derek took a step forward and the guy she was dancing with moved on to another woman.

"Addison, what _are_ you doing?" he hissed. Addison laughed out loud and eyed Derek.

"Dancing, Derek, what else? Seriously, what are _you_ doing here? I thought Callie picked...wait. Wait, did you come here with--"

"I'm here with Meredith, Stevens, Karev, and O'Malley," Derek cut in. The music's volume was lowered and Derek heard the DJ speak.

"Almost midnight," the DJ announced before the music picked up again and Derek stepped closer to Addison.

"Addison. Addison you're drunk."

"I. Am," Addison said defiantly, wearing a grin and stretching her arms in the air.

"Addison. Stop. I don't like seeing you like this. I don't know why we followed O'Malley here..." he said to himself. "Addison. I think you--"

"Excuse me?" Addison asked, amazed.

"Addison. This music. These men. This crowd. It's not you, they are much younger--"

"No Derek...No. No. Don't say the--"

"Men are _groping_ you Addison. Do you understand that? You are being--"

"Stop," Addison said, raising and eyebrow and shaking her head. "Derek, are you jealous?" Addison threw her head back in laughter. "I am here to have fuuun! No," she shook her head, "rules. You...you go back to your sluh-ty girlfriend. Ok?" Derek's face grew hard. He looked around and then up, to the second floor. Meredith was looking straight at him, her tequila in hand. He looked into her eyes, and then looked down at Addison, who was already dancing and slowly moving into the crowd, away from him. Derek notice Karev and Stevens chatting with each other and looked for O'Malley, but he was nowhere in sight. He felt like pulling Addison as he saw a guy grab her waist from behind. Addison lifted an arm and reached for the guy's hair behind her. Derek looked to Meredith once again, and then back to Addison, who was pushing back against the man.

-8-8-8-

"Here we go! One minute to go!" Derek heard the DJ yell.

Derek notice Meredith stand and look at him, but he was drawn back down to Addison who was dancing with the man, smiling and laughing. He felt twitches in his gut and a tug deep in his chest. He clenched his fist as he saw the guy's hands rise slowly up Addison's thighs.

He looked back up to Meredith, who was leaning over the banister of the second floor. She looked worried, but Derek signaled for her to come down. He felt guilty that she, his girlfriend, was unsettled but he stepped forward; people blocked his view of Addie.

'What am I doing?' he asked, pushing past dancers. He felt driven and on edge. He felt anger, frustration, and …a strange feeling of loss. His drive was strong, more potent than any drink he had downed that night. He pushed past people until he stood in front of Addison.

"Addison! Addison!" Derek yelled until the she lowered her head; her eyes were droopy from all the alcohol consumed. She smiled.

"What?" she asked. She was sweating and her skin shown under the flashing lights of the club. The guy dancing with her looked up and smiled at Derek. It was Dark-n-Handsome. Derek didn't like the smile. It was mischievous and Derek definitely didn't like his hands on Addison. Hell, he didn't like the whole damn situation and quickly grabbed one of Addie's hands.

"What are you doing Derek?" Addison snapped, annoyed, but feeling lively--invigorated. Why did Derek care? Dark-n-Handsome stopped dancing and frowned.

"Addison. I'm sorry. I can't leave you here. Come on," was all Derek said as he pulled at Addison. Meredith suddenly appeared beside Derek.

"Derek?" she asked suspiciously. "What's going on?" Derek turned to his girlfriend and leaned in so that she could hear him.

"Look, Addison's had too much to drink. I'm just worried about her." Meredith immediately took Derek's free hand and pulled him toward her.

"She is a grown woman. She knows how to take care of herself." Derek lowered his eyes but returned his attention to the redhead. Dark-n-Handsome had pushed her against him and resumed dancing. Addison just followed his lead and stared at Derek; her back was pressed against her companion. She narrowed her eyes and smiled at him, as she lifted her arms and started grinding harder against Dark-n-Handsome.

"Addison," he called sternly, ignoring Meredith's tugging.

"It's almost mid-night man, she's with me," Addie's companion said, wrapping his arm around her. He was not in the mood. Derek looked at the man and considered his options.

"Derek!" Meredith called, "Let's. Go…now." Derek looked at his girlfriend and sighed. He hugged her in a desperate attempt to quell the feelings he was feeling. He knew Meredith was worried and he honestly didn't know why he felt so strongly about his ex-wife dancing with another man. He didn't know what came over him. He finally let go of Addison's hand, feeling a soft prick of pain and anger, but suddenly, she grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him toward her. Still dancing with Dark-n-Handsome behind her, Addison looked into Derek's eyes and felt more confident than ever. Derek was jealous, she could read it all over him. He was jealous and he wanted her. She could sense it from his demeanor and constant staring. The thought made her tremble. It thrilled her because surprisingly…she didn't want him. She didn't need him and she knew now, after dancing with so many men, that she was a catch. She was hot, just Callie had told her, and she loved the feeling that revelation gave her. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it felt good. Derek was inches away from her face. She was sandwiched between two men.

"I'm moving on," she said, eyes softening, communicating to Derek that her words where not spurred upon by the workings of alcohol. They were genuine, and she smiled at him, body still swaying to the music. "I'm moving on," she repeated. She felt strong and overjoyed. She hadn't been so happy in a long time. "Have fun Derek, have fun," she said, before shoving him hard into Meredith.

-8-8-8-

As Derek fixed his shirt he thought through what she had said: I'm moving on. For some reason Derek felt that Addison would always be there, waiting for him. It was a selfish and egotistical thought to dwell on, he admitted, but he always thought it was true. Looking at her dancing in the arms of another man, Derek finally realized that he had truly lost her. He no longer held a power over Addison. He no longer saw her as the remorseful lonely ex that moped around and longed for him. She was her old self again—the confident, sharp, sexy, quirky woman he'd known long ago. Addison had healed. Addison was free.

-8-8-8-

"So how was your night? Last time I saw you missy, you walked out with a _very_ fine lookin' one." Callie asked, sitting down across from her friend in Seattle Grace's cafeteria. The two had afternoon shifts, which they were grateful for, considering the events of the night before. "Well?" Callie asked, picking up her banana.

"Let's just say that…the poles in my room came in handy last night." Addison said, blushing slightly as she swirled her spoon in her oatmeal. Callie almost choked on her banana.

"Addison! And I thought you'd be the prude around here... Details, please!"

"No!" Addison laughed, trying to shake images of Dark-n-Handsome out of her head. "Besides…I don't remember everything. Just snippets…and that ridiculous song you were singing." Callie just shook her head in shock. "Hey hey! No rules right? We didn't even exchange names."

"I'm at a loss for words," Callie stated bluntly. Addie frowned at tossed her straw at her.

"You shouldn't be talking. I saw you dancing with _everyone_ Callie, seriously…everyone."

"Well I _was_ the life of the party Addison, get with the program," she responded matter-of-factly. "Callie? That's short for calliente." Addison laughed at her and took in a spoon-full of oatmeal. She took a sip of her orange juice and looked at Callie.

"Did you speak with George?" Addison asked, eyeing her friend, wondering how she dealt with his presence.

"We talked," she answered, smiling. "I don't have poles in my bedroom, but…we managed."

"Callie!" Addison admonished. "You hypocrite!"

"Hey, I never--"

Addison's beeper suddenly went off. She frowned.

"I have to go," she said, picking up her tray. "Callie," Addison said before walking away, "thank you. Thank you for everything. Last night was…very important to me."

"No problem Addison. The question now is whether we're going out again."

"Oh, we certainly are. Just give me a time and date Callie!" she said over her shoulder as she walked over to the trash, humming the tune to the song Callie had been repeatedly singing the night before.

-8-8-8-

Addison had just finished checking on her latest patient, Kara Lerner. The woman had experienced false labor for the third time and Addison had been called in to run test on her. It was barely 11pm and she wanted to head home and get a good night's sleep. All she needed to do was drop off a couple of files and—

"Hey, Addison!" Addison spun on her heal. She had gone the day without running into Derek. She did actually make it a point not to avoid him, she simply hadn't run into him.

"Hey," she said softly, trying to mask her annoyance. 'I was almost out of here!' she thought. Derek looked slightly rattled. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and raked his hand through his hair.

"About last night…I really hope you were ok. I was just worried." Addison smiled, despite the fact that she knew he was jealous and that he had wanted her, she knew he was also just plain worried.

"Thanks. I—"

"Its just that I was caught off guard and that man seemed a little rough and I thought it was…"

"It was…amazing," she stepped in. She grinned. Derek looked unsettled and she looked him in the eye. "Thanks for caring," she said softly.

"So, what, did you go home with him?" Addison rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to answer that question," she said, trying to give no indication as to whether she did or not.

"Yeah, you're right, it would be really awkward if I knew." They both stood silently or a few seconds. She was looking down at her papers and he was trying to discern what she was thinking.

"I had fun. I had a good New Years. That's what you need to know," she offered, breaking the silence. He smiled softly at her and nodded slowly.

"That's good Addie, that's real good." He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. The two made eye contact. "I'm happy for you."

Addie smiled at him. She knew that he was telling the truth. Derek was happy for her. He was happy for her and despite the faint longing she had for him, she was happy for herself too. She was no longer depressed and hung over her ex. She smiled, smiled like she hadn't in a long time.

She tentatively stepped toward him and extended her arms. Derek immediately responded and the two hugged each other. "I'm happy for me too," she said against his ear. She finally saw Derek in new a light. He no longer was the man she spent nights thinking about; he wasn't the one that made her nervous and forgetful of things. She knew he still cared for her and hell, she no doubt cared for him, but she was ok now without him. Addison Forbes-Montgomery didn't need Derek Shepherd.

They continued to hold each other in silence, as if both were relishing the moment-- trying to hold on to it for as long as possible.

"Addison. Thanks for everything," Derek whispered. She just remained quiet. "I want you to be happy." He tightened his grip on her and then gave her a light kiss on her cheek. He lessened his grip and faced her. "Whatever you do, just please be careful with who you date," he said smiling warmly. She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Well…that guy from yesterday," he began, visibly uncomfortable, "he had bad intentions, I know it Addie…I just want you to be safe." Addie narrowed her eyes.

"No one said he was the only one with bad intentions," she whispered, smiling seductively.

Agape with wide eyes, Derek's face was priceless. It sent Addison into a fit of laughter. She quickly gave Derek a peck on the lips and tried to shake him out of his state of shock. She grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed them lightly.

"Good bye Derek. I have to go," she said still laughing. She placed her hand against his cheek. "Take care."

And with that, she knew she was going to be ok and she sauntered off, heals clicking against the hard waxed floor, hips swaying to the song playing in her head…

'I see you winding and grinding up on that pole…'

-8-8-8-

END

-8-8-8-

A/N: yeah, so it went Addek, but I spz not happy Addek. Happy Addie, I guess, which is what I prefer anyways. I just wanted to end this before I continued with my other fics…

Callie and Addie are one of my favorite friendships on the show. They just clicked even though they know each other for soo little time. Anyways, I want a happy liberated Addie, so I had to write this. Please R/R--- I would really appreciate it :D

-8-8-8-

Addison…what's more to say? She rocks.

-8-8-8-


End file.
